1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet training. In one of its more particular aspects it relates to a multi-purpose system which is useful in toilet training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of toilet training devices, which facilitate the use of toilets by children, are known. For example, toilet seats specially designed and sized for use by children have become available. In addition, various kinds of splash shields have been provided to simulate a urinal for use by boys when urinating while standing at a toilet. Since boys frequently spray urine on the toilet seat as well as the back of the toilet, the floor, and elsewhere when using the toilet as a urinal, splash shields have been provided to deflect urine spray away from such areas. No simple system is known, however, which can function as both a child's sit-down toilet and a child's stand-up urinal. It would be desirable to provide such a multi-purpose system.